The current invention relates to improvements in drills and especially drills for producing small diameter holes, and in particular drills capable of producing deep holes on the order of 50-200.times. the drill diameter.
Producing holes by drilling in sizes below 1/16 to the depths indicated has been all but unobtainable using conventional drills and equipment. In the case of difficult materials such as 300 series stainless steels, drilling beyond 10.times. the drill diameter has been unachievable in these small sizes.
In addition, maintaining small size drills in share cutting condition requires very sophisticated and expensive resharpening equipment. Because of the great expense involved in the resharpening of small drills, it is common practice to simply discard dull drill bits.